


He lives in me

by supergirlshero85



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: This story is one I came up with while I was watching all of Code Black. Basically what would happen if Leanne met the boy who had lived because he received her sons heart. This is just the prologue :) Let me know what you guys think. Also in this story she is with Neal.





	1. Prologue

Mason and his brother James were sitting side by side in the busy Angels waiting room. The pair almost looked lost. In many ways they were orphaned a few years ago they pair had bounced from abusive foster home to abusive foster home. Only having a break when Mason had gotten sick and needed a transplant. For that half of the year they lived in the hospital and with a resident who had taken pity on them. So much so that in an attempt to get Mason to fight to live he had found who had donated the heart and told him. He had to fight to live fight to meet the woman who had lost her son and thank her. He had to fight. And that is what Mason did. Against all odds he fought the infection and the heart took. But even after all the fighting he and James were going to have to go back into the system. A place that had done nothing but hurt them. The night before the social worker was going to come and get them James had stole Leanne’s info from Mason’s chart then helped his brother out the door into the warm July night.

For the next six months the brothers lived on the street surviving any way they could. It wasn’t the best life but it was better than worrying every night if it was going to be their last night. James did his best to keep his brother happy and make sure he had fun promising him one day they would find Leanne and thank her. Anything to keep him fighting and happy. Today however when running from some bigger homeless kids Mason had fallen and hurt his arm that was what brought them to busy emergency room. They had almost given up being seen when a doctor walked over and introduced himself as Dr. Savetti. When asked what was wrong Mason held up his arm a small bone poking out. Nodding he called over a nurse and helped the boy onto the gurney. After a few tests he saw his arm was indeed need surgery to reset it and got him all set to send him upstairs. Once transferred however Mario’s eyes fell on a piece of crumpled paper picking it up he read it his eyes going wide he ran to find Angus and the others.

Seeing them off to the side he thrust the paper into his friend’s hands. “Look the kid my patient he has Dr. Rorish’s son’s heart! Its…” But before he could finish the paper was snapped away again. Turning he saw a very angry Neal. “Do you people have nothing better to do? Go back to work and not a word to Leanne you understand me?!” Not waiting for an answer he turned and read that indeed the big mouthed intern was right the boy upstairs had the love of his life’s dead son’s heart beating in his chest. Folding the paper he walked down the hall in search of Leanne he had to be the one to tell her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leanne meets the boy, the boy who has her sons heart keeping him alive.

It took only a few minutes to locate his fiancee she was in center stage trying to save a life.  
Right now just wasn’t the time to tell her. Turning before she noticed him he made his way down the hall to Mason’s room. Making his way into the room he sat next to the bed facing James. “So tell me buddy where are your parents.” At first James shrugged getting ready to lie but before he could get a word out his eyes fell on his sick brother. He needed help.. Taking a deep breath he turned back to Neal.

“Well uh their dead along with our sister. You remember the family who got shot up and robbed on Christmas eve a few years ago.. That was us. James and I were shot but somehow we survived. See my brother was suppose to die anyways but then while we were in the hospital they found a heart. Why are you asking anyways? Can’t you fix him so we can go home. I just gotta get my brother home were all each other has or need.” As James finished he wiped some tears from his eyes, then buried his face in his legs. Sighing Neal stood and placed a hand on the boys shoulders. 

“I will help you guys out I promise. Just rest now you and your brother are safe.” He wasn’t sure why he had promised them he would help it was something inside of him. Neal knew that once Leanne found out she would fight for those boys like their own mother would have if she was here instead of him. Leaving the room he headed down the hall hoping to catch Leanne before the next wave of patients came flooding in. Seeing her charting he placed a gently hand on her arm and lead her outside into the ambulance bay. “Ok what is going on Neal? You look like a kid whose cat just died. The children inside look as if they are all on the verge of tears. So tell me Neal please just tell me.”

Taking a breath he took her hand in his as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb as he told her all he knew. He told her how James and Mason had walked in to get a broken arm looked at. And how Mario had found he was dehydrated and had an infection. Then finally he got to the big part the part where Mason had her son's heart beating inside of his sick chest. 

When he was done speaking Leanne felt as if her world was spinning. Her chest clenched for the first time in almost a year. Her son’s heart was in a little boys chest. One that was in her hospital a boy as alone as she was. Pulling away from Neal she took the proof he had offered before heading back into the hospital. Right past the residents to Mason’s room. Freezing at the door she took in the small boys appearance. Walking past James she leaned over and put her ear to the sleeping boy’s chest. A calm but strong heartbeat filled her ears. For just a moment she closed her eyes and let herself go back to a time before her heart had broken. A time where she was at peace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of he lives in you. Does Leanne keep James and Mason or does she send them back into the system?

“Leanne you have to discharge him… He's a healthy active boy. We can vet the foster home make sure their safe but they have to go.” Jesse said softly. It had been decided that he would be the one to broach the subject of the boys leaving Angels. Turning from her chart she simply shook her head. “No Jesse their coming home with Neal and I… It's been set for a week now I just don't know if I can be a mom again. 

Seeing her vulnerability Jesse took her hand in his. Without another word said he lead her up to the peds floor. Stopping in from of James's room he turned back to her. “You remember when I was dying and told you they would want you to be happy? Well my dear I don't know what other sign you need… he has Eric's heart he needs a Mom...you're not done being a mom yet. So stop being a moron and take your boys home.” Nodding Leanne wiped a few tears and hugged him tightly. “You know I hate when you're a smart ass.” Leanne said as she pulled away taking one last breath before heading into the room. Walking over to where Neal and the boys were, taking a seat she smiled down at the boys and as her hand found Neal's she finally made her decision.

“So you know how Neal and I told you that when you were ready to go home you'd come home with us? Well that day is here it's time to go home that is if you're ready. Smiling wide James and Mason both nodded. “We're so ready to go!” Both boys said in unison. “Well it's now or never Dr. Hudson we're parents now. Leanne said as she followed the boys out to the doctors parking lot. After letting everyone say goodbye to them both Leanne got them in the car making sure they were nice and secure before climbing in behind the wheel. 

As much as she trusted Neal with her life driving their new family home was something she had to do. The normal ten minute drive almost sparked two panic attacks but as she drove she breathed through them both. Getting them all home safe she turned off the car and helped them out. Taking one of the boys hands in each of her hands she followed Neal into their house. 

Once inside James let go of Leanne's taking to clinging to Mason as they looked around the homey living room. The boys took it all in. Only speaking when their eyes fell on a picture of Leanne with her kids. Turning back to her James pointed towards the picture is that Eric?” He asked before groaning as Mason punched him his way of telling him to shut up. “Hey hey no hitting your brother.” Leanne said as she kneeled in front of James. “Yes that's my boy Eric and his sister.” “I'm sorry they died...and I lived.” James murmured. It had taken him sometime to accept the fact someone had to die so he could live. And now as he stood there all the feelings of guilt were flooding back. Leanne who www pretty good at reading people saw him disappearing into his head a thing she use to do a lot. Taking his other hand she looked into his eyes and smiled. “You my dear boy have nothing to be sorry about…”my son was going to die you just made his life have just that much more meaning. It wasn't your time James you still have many things to do. “Looking towards Neal and Mason she ushered them over.

“We all have to work hard to trust again and I know in our own ways we've all been hurt. But together let's vow now to work together so we can be a family…whose with me?” Leanne asked with a hopeful smile. After a few moments Mason nodded and put his hand over Leanne's and his brothers. “I'm in..”So am I Neal said his hand covering them all. “Then it's settled we're going to be a family.” Leanne said as she pulled her boys into her arms. After years of pain it was time to live again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got the muse to finish this fic. But I love the idea of them as family so you will see one shots coming up. The boys adoption… Christmas. I also take requests anyways thanks so much for reading.


End file.
